Till I collapse
by Blood of a Red Rose
Summary: Nightshade and Jolt have some harmless training but what happens when a Team Rocket member with a strong Gyarados battles them? Nightshade's loyalty to Jolt is tested during the one battle that changed their destinies...


**'Till I collapse**

****

**Author: **Did I say I owned this Game/Anime? No? That's good! Muahahahahaha! You cannot sue me! The Song is 'Till I Collapse (Well nah!) ~ Eminem Feat. NateDogg.

Alone [Intro]:

Cause sometimes you just feel tired.  
You feel weak and when you feel weak you feel like you wanna just give up.  
But you gotta search within you, you gotta find that inner strength  
and just pull that shit out of you and get that motivation to not give up  
and not be a quitter, no matter how bad you wanna just fall flat on your face and collapse.

"Jolteon Thunder attack!" A brunette girl shouted at a creature that looked somewhat like a dog, but it had yellow fur with a ring of white fur around its neck that was all spiked. The creature emitted a huge light that reminded you of a thunderstorm (hence the attack name thunder). The thunder stuck a huge snake like creature that was blue with little wings; it reeled back but blasted a huge torrent of water out towards Jolteon.

"Jolt use agility and then Pin Needle!" The girl commanded. Jolteon ran at an almost supersonic speed and started to fire little silver things at the other creature. The creature fell into the surrounding water with a huge splash.

"Way to go Jolt you beat Gyarados!" The girl smiled brightly hugging her Jolteon.

~~

Background to last scene [Verse 1]:

Till I collapse I'm spilling these raps long as you feel em  
Till the day that I drop you'll never say that I'm not killing them   
Cause when I am not then I am stop penning them  
And I am not hip-hop and I'm just not Eminem.  
Subliminal thoughts when I'm stop sending them women are caught in webs spin and hauk venom   
Adrenaline shots of penicillin could not get the illing to stop. Amoxacilin is just not real  
enough.  
The criminal cop killing hip-hop filling minimal swap to cop millions of Pac listeners.  
Your coming with me, feel it or not you're gonna fear it like I showed you the spirit of god  
lives in us.  
You hear it a lot, lyrics the shock is it a miracle or am I just a product of pop fizzing up.  
For shizzle my whizzle this is the plot listen up you bizzles forgot slizzle does not give a  
fuck.

~

In a bush a few hundred metres away from the girl and her Jolteon a teenage guy watched, he looked about 17 and had brownish-blonde hair. He wore what looked like a team rocket uniform.

"Hmm...Nice Jolteon..."

~

"C'mon Jolt, we better get a move on then." The girl said to her Jolteon as she started walking. Jolteon followed at a slight jog, keeping up with her trainer.

Suddenly...

The teenage boy jumped out of the bush and blocked her path.

"Who the fuck are you?" She asked indignantly, quickly placing her hand on a Pokéball on her belt.

"Prepare for trouble, make the trouble double! To protect the earth from devastation, to unite all persons with in our nation! To announce the evils of truth and love, to extend my reach to the stars above! Casto Starlight! Team rocket blast off at the speed of light, surrender now or prepare to fight! That's right! And I'm here to steal your Pokémon!" He said striking a cheesy pose.

"Yeah..." She looked seriously freaked out, "Well...if you're going to try and get my pokemon I'm going to have to kick your ass, sorry." She pulled the Pokéball from her belt. "VULPIX GO!" She yelled throwing the Pokéball.

"Fine...Steelix go!" Casto yelled, releasing a huge sliver snake from his Pokéball. "Steelix use sunny day!"

"He is joking right? He's just powered up my Vulpix...well I'm not complaining - Vulpix flamethrower!" Her Vulpix blasted a huge torrent of fire which was powered up by the intense heat that Steelix's attack had given out. The Steelix screeched in pain, which turned out to distract Vulpix for a minute because of the ultra high pitch of the screech.

"Steelix use iron tail!" Casto shouted at the huge snake. Its tail started to glow and it slammed it into Vulpix, Vulpix looked very weak but refused to give in.

Till the roof comes off, till the lights go out  
Till my legs give out, can't shut my mouth.  
Till the smoke clears out and my high wear out   
I'ma rip this shit till my bone collapse.   
Till the roof comes off, till the lights go out  
Till my legs give out, can't shut my mouth.  
Till the smoke clears out and my high wear out  
I'ma rip this shit till my bone collapse.

"Vulpix you ok?" The Girl asked, Vulpix barked to say that she was, "Ok then Vulpix use your best flamethrower!" Vulpix built up a huge ball of fire and blasted it full force at her enemy. The Steelix screeched again but fell to the floor, unconscious.

 "Steelix return. Go Gyarados!" Casto yelled.

"Another one...Oh well...Vulpix return, Jolteon go!" Jolteon jumped out and immediately got into a fighting stance. "Jolt use thunder!" She commanded.

"Gyarados dragon rage!" Casto commanded. Gyarados started to do a dance that made a huge cyclone blast at Jolteon.

"Jolt forget the thunder use Agility!" Jolteon ran at full speed away from the cyclone and appeared behind Gyarados.

"Gyarados look out!" Casto shouted. Gyarados turned around to see Jolteon leering at him.

"Right Jolt now use thunder!" Jolteon blasted a huge arrow of thunder towards Gyarados causing it to freeze. "Yes! Gyarados was paralysed! Jolt use spark!"  Jolt threw a ball of electricity at Gyarados.

"Gyarados here!" Casto used a full heal on Gyarados and cured it of its paralysis. "Now Gyarados Hyper Beam!" Gyarados blasted the beam straight at Jolteon.

~~~

[Verse 2]:

Music is like magic there's a certain feeling you get when you're real  
and you spit and people are feeling your shit.  
This is your moment and every single minute you spend trying to hold onto it  
cause you may never get it again.   
So while you're in it try to get as much shit as you can  
and when your run is over just admit when its at its end.   
Cause I'm at the end of my wits with half this shit that gets in.   
I got a list here's the order of my list that it's in.   
It goes, Reggie, Jay-Z, Tupac and Biggie, Andre from Outcast, Jada, Kurupt,   
Nas and then me. But in this industry I'm the cause of a lot of envy,   
so when I'm not put on this list the shit does not offend me.  
That's why you see me walk around like nothing's bothering me.   
Even though half you people got a fuckin' problem with me.  
You hate it but you know respect you've got to give me  
the press's wet dream like Bobby and Whitney. Nate hit me.

~~~

"Oh my God JOLTEON!" The girl screamed; she dived straight in the way of the hyper beam. The beam blasted her full force, but missing her Jolteon. A huge cloud of dust built up and cleared away, she lay there, her heart wasn't beating.

"What the? Was that girl crazy?" Casto asked himself. "Well I can't leave her to die..." He looked over to her lifeless body, he saw her Jolteon desperately trying to shock her back to life. Casto ran over to her body and knelt beside her. He checked for her pulse, she definitely had none. "Great...just great, the hospital would never get here in time...guess I'm gonna have to revive her myself..." He cursed under his breath; he was saving his opponent when he could be stealing her pokemon. He started to give her mouth to mouth resuscitation. She spluttered and came back to life.

~~~

[Verse 3]:

Soon as a verse starts I eat it at MC's heart  
what is he thinking? I'ma not to go against me, smart.  
And it's absurd how people hang on every word.   
I'll probably never get the props I feel I ever deserve  
But I'll never be served my spot is forever reserved  
If I ever leave earth that would be the death of me first.  
Cause in my heart of hearts I know nothing could ever be worse.   
That's why I'm clever when I put together every verse  
My thoughts are sporadic, I act like I'm an addict  
I rap like I'm addicted to smack like I'm Kim Mathers.  
But I don't want to go forth and back in constant battles  
The fact is I would rather sit back and bump some rappers.  
So this is like a full blown attack I'm launching at them  
The track is on some battling raps who want some static   
Cause I don't really think that the fact that I'm Slim matters  
A plaque of platinum status is whack if I'm not the baddest.   
  


~~~

"Huh? What?" She asked confused.

"Hey, are you nuts?" Casto asked her.

"What...What happened?" She was truly confused.

"You got hit from a hyper beam...why did you do that?"

"Cause...Jolt!" She bolted up and hugged Jolt. "I'm so glad you're ok!"

"Jolt-jolt-eon-jolt!" Jolt replied *Translation: Yeah, You're mental!*

She started to walk away with jolt at her side, when Casto called after her. "Who are you?" Casto asked.

She turned around, and with a mysterious smile said "Nightshade...Nightshade Tackchimoto. Sayonara, Casto..." She turned back around and walked away.

"I have a feeling that isn't going to be the last time I see that girl..." Casto thought out loud before walking off in the opposite direction.

~~~

Alone [Outro]:

Until the roof  
The roof comes off  
Until my legs  
give out form underneath me   
  
I will not fall,   
I will stand tall,   
Feels like no one could beat me.

~~~

**Author:** That was just a one shot fic...Review please! And Check out "Can't Hold Me Down" By CastoStarlight as this fic is sorta related to it...


End file.
